


Matchmaker (Make a Move)

by HaneleHaralue



Series: ColdWestAllen Week 2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cinnamon Roll Barry, Jealous Iris, Len is a Man of Mystery, Linda Park & Iris West Friendship, Matchmaking, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, mentions of Eddie Thawne, mentions of Joe West - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaneleHaralue/pseuds/HaneleHaralue
Summary: By whatever means necessary, her last act would be to get Barry and Len together before she quit.[ColdWestAllen Week 2016 Day 3: Coffee Shop Style AU]





	

It took Linda waving her hand in her face before Iris realized that the woman had been standing there expectantly for a while now.

 

“Oh!” She quickly picked up the drink she’d finished for the reporter and slid it across the counter to her. “Sorry about that Linda. Distracted.”

 

“You still worrying about getting the internship with CCPN?” the other woman asked, shaking her head, “Girl, you got it in the bag. I’ve been talking you up like crazy, you just need to show up to your interview and you’re in.”

 

“No, that’s not it,” the barista sighed, resting her chin in her palm and her elbow on the counter.

 

“ _Ohhhh_.” Her friend had a sly look on her face. “Is it Cute and Clumsy then?”

 

Iris let out a more pronounced and gusty sigh.

 

“It is!”

 

“Kind of.” She subtly motioned with her eyes towards the back of the cafe. “New development.”

 

Getting the hint, Linda casually peeked over her shoulder then turned her head back. Her smile was Cheshire-like in quality as she tried to affect a mock scandalized air.

 

“Why Miss West, are you cheating on Cute and Clumsy with Suave and Sexy over there?”

 

That got an eye roll. Her gaze slid to the man in question, sharply dressed with icy blue eyes, casually sipping his drink and perusing the documents he'd brought with him.

 

"Cheating implies I’m actually dating one of them.” The barista pushed off the counter and grabbed a rag so she could pretend she was working while she talked. "Which no. Not happening."

 

"But it _could_."

 

"Maybe, but being able to afford not living at home with my dad is a thing I need, which means I need to focus on getting and keeping a steady job that pays more than what I make here at Jitters. A boyfriend is not conducive to those life goals."

 

Eddie was a great example in support of that statement. At the beginning of their relationship, he had been so encouraging about her trying to get her dream job. He'd even offered to have her move in and take on most of the rent while she was still in school finishing her grad work. And then he'd just as quickly started talking about marriage and kids as if she was going to put her career plans on the back burner for all of that. She wasn't going to trade her beloved but overbearing father for a boyfriend cut from the same cloth. And now, the idea of trying to get to know someone on that level again was even more exhausting sounding than the hours she was putting in to afford moving out.

 

"But-"

 

"Besides," Iris cut her off, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the door, "Watch this."

 

Right on cue, the door swung open and a tall, slim man came ambling in, tugging at the strap of his messenger bag as he crossed the threshold. His eyes flickered over to Iris and his face lit up with a bright smile and waved eagerly as he shifted his bag off at the same time. She returned the wave with a small one of her own, rag still in hand. As his gaze slid over to the man sitting in the back who was watching him with interest, his cheeks went beet red and he stumbled. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion as he went pitching forward into the island with the napkins, stir sticks, and creamer carafes on it, his bag flying in another direction. In a matter of seconds, the man in the back was heading over and holding his hand out to the man on the floor like a veritable Prince Charming.

 

"Well that was more dramatic than usual," Iris commented fondly and then glanced to Linda who was gaping at her.

 

"No way."

 

"Yes way."

 

Her friend groaned.

 

"But I could have sworn Cute and Clumsy was totally into you."

 

"Oh, he might have been. Bisexuality is a thing, you know. Not that that changes how I feel about dating." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the flustered man back on his feet and headed her way. "Now shoo you, I've got an order I need to take."

 

.

 

Iris was watching them again. She was using reflective surface of the espresso machine to do so at least, but still. Her two favorite regulars had her just about at wits end, ready to lob mugs and used coffee grounds. Even after the tripping incident and their first conversation, nothing had happened. They'd been coming in for weeks, shooting each other all those looks. _So many looks_. There was even a whiteboard behind the counter for her to keep a tally while on shift and the count was so high now it was shifting from cute to just sad.

 

Her eyes fell on Barry - Cute and Clumsy - first. He came in frequently but erratically to study and his usual was a cinnamon roll sometimes paired with a whip cream topped latte. Adorable, geeky, and so very awkward, which might have been the hold up there.

 

Then she slid her gaze to Len - Suave and Sexy. He came at the same time most mornings and stayed for exactly an hour, nursing an iced coffee as he reviewed paperwork. Witty, cheesy humor, and a bit mysterious, he never gave much away about himself.

 

There was just so much potential. Maybe if Barry could be a bit more confident, and Len a little more open, something could work out. She was sure her boss wouldn't appreciate her trying to meddle with the personal lives of Jitters's patrons but this was for a good cause. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to deal with any complaints since she would be giving notice soon, seeing as her interview with CCPN had gone really well.

 

By whatever means necessary, her last act would be to get Barry and Len together before she quit.

 

.

 

"Hi Barry!" she greeted as said man came walking up, letting her customer service smile and voice mask her overwhelming excitement.

 

"H- Hey Iris," he returned, beaming at her, "How are you?"

 

"I'm doing really well, thanks for asking," she answered, warmth spreading through her, "You look like you're doing pretty good yourself today. Your usual?"

 

"Yeah."

 

They chatted a bit about their individual grad programs as she toasted the cinnamon roll a bit the way she knew he liked it. She waited until she'd already rung him up and was bringing him his baked good to gesture for him to lean in close.

 

"Just so you know," she whispered conspiratorially, "I didn't charge you for this today."

 

"For real? Why?"

 

"Because someone-" She made an exaggerated eye flick towards the back of the cafe. "-decided to treat you."

 

"Oh."

 

Barry's face went through an interesting cycle of excited to disappointed to excited, all while turning progressively more red. When he went to take his order, she made sure to keep a hold on it so he'd hang back a little longer.

 

"Just don't mention it, okay?" she told him, with another meaningful glance to where they both knew the other man was sitting, throwing in a wink for added measure.

 

He nodded and then walked over to his table in a daze. She caught Len glancing at her and shot him a grin before whirling around to busy herself with making the other man's latte.

 

.

 

It took some time and a steep spike in the number of looks on Barry's end before she made her next move. Usually, she took care to keep customers away from what she'd come to see as Len's table around the time he normally came in. However, this morning, she made sure to clear them away from the table next to his this time as well. As expected the older man was the first of her regulars to show up.

 

"Iris," he greeted her with a nod.

 

"Hey Len!" she said back, unable to contain her giddiness, "Your usual?"

 

"Someone's cheery today," he noted, nodding his head to her question.

 

"Got something fun planned for later."

 

He eyed her.

 

"I know that look."

 

"What look?" she asked, tipping her head and attempting to smile guilelessly at him.

 

All he did was shake his own.

 

"Just don't get caught, whatever it is," the man told her with a smirk, dropping his typical generous tip in the jar as he went.

 

She used to put up more of a fight about how much he tipped, but considering that tip money now went towards covering Barry's cinnamon rolls, she figured it all worked out. And speaking of him, he came in not long after Len had, something she guessed might have been more intentional these days. A quick check of the available tables had her internally rubbing her hands together in glee as the best table closest to a wall socket was the one next to the older man.

 

The other man seemed to realize that as well as his eyes swept the cafe and then zeroed in on that spot. He went through the process of flushing, internal panic, and nervous resignation before walking over. Iris watched in anticipation as the grad student plucking at his cardigan as he presumably asked if he could sit and get access to the socket to plug his laptop cord in. Len peered up at him for a long moment before making a languid gesture to indicate he could. With the allowance, Barry started getting himself settled, turning to say something that looked like thanks which caused the man at his left's lips to lift a fraction in response.

 

Quickly, the barista had to distract herself since it wouldn't be long before he would be coming up to put in his order. She prepped a mug and slapped on a happy look. However, she couldn't help the bit of tightness she now felt in her chest. A frown threatened to creep onto her face as she wondered why she felt so off when her plan had gone so well.

.

 

More comped cinnamon rolls and blushes directed at the back of the cafe.

 

Less distance as Barry kept choosing tables towards the back.

 

More little exchanges of words, and smiles, and gestures.

 

Less board space as the tally count kept rising.

 

More tightness in her chest.

 

Less time spent watching as they slowly got closer and closer.

 

.

 

A hand was in her face, snapping this time. Iris blinked and then glanced up to see Linda leaning in.

 

"You didn't hear me when I was calling you," she said to her.

 

"Oh, hey, sorry. You here for a coffee run?"

 

"Nah. I'm here to see if you were free to grab lunch." The woman tipped her head up at the ceiling and grimaced. "And now that I've seen you, I say you're free to come with me whether you like it or not."

 

"But-"

 

"No buts," her friend cut her off, "Kendra over there offered to take over while you go on break."

 

The barista glanced over at her coworker standing at the cash register.

 

"I got this Iris," she said with a confident thumbs up, "Go take a break."

 

Her eyes swept the cafe, which was only a step away from being deserted.

 

"Okay," she finally assented, "Take me away then."

 

After grabbing her stuff and a fifteen minute walk, they found themselves seated at the Korean restaurant with the best spicy ribs down the street. Linda had the decency to wait until they'd given the waiter their orders to lay into her.

 

"Okay, what's up?" At her blank look, the woman scoffed. "You were playing your Ingrid Michaelson soundtrack over the cafe speakers and wiping the same table down for seven minutes straight according to Kendra. That's moping Iris behavior. So again, what's up?"

 

Linda was possibly the only person in the world who even had enough context to understand what the heck she was going through. And maybe her poor shift partner, who had been subject to watching her scheme, and sigh, and sulk the entire time she'd been playing this game. Although, truthfully, it had never really been much of a game to begin with. The minute she'd realized Barry - sincere and sweet, and always asking her how her day was - might like her, she'd been trying to put a stop to it. Len had been the perfect answer to pulling it off without having to hurt him. She couldn't let just anyone snap up her first favorite customer, and the older man was so charming and funny, and smart enough to keep up with the other man.

 

Except maybe she'd been too successful. Iris had achieved avoiding having to deliver a crushing rejection. And she'd also brought those two exasperating and endearing men so close that if they weren't already together, they would be soon.

 

"So you screwed yourself over," her friend summed up flatly after she had told her everything, "Only you could fall in love with two perfect guys and set them up with each other instead of actually doing yourself a solid and dating one of them."

 

"Who said anything about love?" she protested weakly.

 

"No one did. All you'd have to do is look in the mirror and you'd see it written all over your face."

 

.

 

Her talk with Linda had been enlightening. This entire time, Iris had been selling Barry short assuming he'd just be another Eddie. If she'd been honest with herself sooner, she would have know that he'd never be that guy. He was just as focused on his future career as a forensic scientist, and had been cheering her on every time he ask how she was doing with her own journalism program the entire time. She may have also not tricked herself into believing she was ever really out to spare his feelings. It had always been about avoiding her own feelings and discomfort. And she'd used Len as someone convenient enough to shove at him in order to accomplish that.

 

Maybe she deserved being forced to live with this now. The guilt, and the shame, and the longing, and the disappointment. She'd done exactly what she'd set out to do and now was reaping what she'd sown. Morning after morning of Barry and Len sparing her only a quick word at the counter before moving on to share a table and chat animatedly over their untouched coffees.

 

Iris could have cried at finally getting the call from CCPN that they were ready to bring her on to the team as a paid intern. She'd finally be hard at work at the job she desired, making the money she needed, and moving into the apartment she wanted. And she wouldn't be faced with one of the worst mistakes she had ever made on a regular basis and have to lean so heavily on her service honed acting ability in order to get through it. There was only so much of that and Linda and Kendra's combined gestures of pity a girl could take.

 

.

 

It was with relief and a genuine smile that she was able to go to work at Jitters the morning of her last day there. Some of their regulars trickled in, but the moment of truth was when Barry and Len came in together like they had for the last couple days.

 

"Hi Iris!" The younger man grinned at her. "How are you today?"

 

"Hey Barry. Len." She glanced from one to the other, her lips lifting up gently at the sight of them. "I'm doing great, how about you two?"

 

"Pretty well, now that we're here," Len answered, his eyes surprisingly warm.

 

The barista chuckled, "That happy to get your daily dose of caffeine, huh?"

 

"Among other things," he told her, his gaze heavy.

 

Something in her fluttered at that, but she focused on asking them if they wanted their usual.

 

"Actually," Barry cut in, "We'd like to try something different. Surprise us?"

 

"I have just the thing."

 

Once she'd rung them up, she waved Kendra over to take the register while she personally made their drinks. The other woman was happy to indulge her since it was her last day. With loving care, she prepared her own favorite drink for them. Maybe when she first started working at the cafe, cappuccinos were the bane of her existence, especially when people asked to have those cute pictures drawn in the foam. It became a matter of pride to be able to make a good cappuccino with at least a standard leaf. While she was still no master artist, she could now make a leaf with her eyes closed. And since these drinks were special, she added a dash of vanilla to the milk and lightly dusted the tops with cinnamon like how she made them for herself.

 

"This looks so great!" Barry gushed, when she brought them out personally, whipping out his phone to take pictures.

 

"It does," Len agreed, examining his own for a couple seconds looking up at her, "Thank you Iris."

 

"You're welcome." And with her heart in her throat, she forced herself to say what she had to in order to truly be at peace with leaving. "And congratulations on getting together."

 

If she hadn't been sure of it before, the way Barry's entire face lit up like a sunrise confirmed it for her just as much as the quiet, soppy look Len shot at the other man did. Both of them seemed ready to say more, but were interrupted by Kendra who was calling her over for back up. She tossed an apologetic glance over her shoulder at them and got understanding waves back.

 

By the time the last person of the rush had been served their drink, she looked to the table in back and saw it was deserted. She felt a pang of sadness that she hadn't gotten to tell them she'd be leaving. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but she was pretty sure they'd be bummed to find out she was gone. Hopefully, with time and space, they would get over it just like she hoped she would get over them.

 

.

 

Easier said than done.

 

"Iris," Linda groaned at her from where she was perched on her desk, "This is worse. _You're worse_. You are listening to your Adele soundtrack. You're playing 'Someone Like You' on loop! Don't  deny it, I can hear it blasting from your headphones."

 

"Sorry, can't hear you, doing research for Mason," the new intern muttered back.

 

"Clearly you can hear me if you're still able to apologize insincerely about not being able to."

 

With a sigh, she popped the headphones out and turned her wheeled chair to face her friend.

 

"I'm just taking some time getting over it, Linda," she sighed, "Everyone does. I'm gonna let myself lay back on the mat and feel sorry for myself for a bit until I feel like standing up and putting the gloves back on."

 

Her friend looked ready to say something in response to that, but paused when her gaze drifted away from her face.

 

"Hey, uh, Iris." The other woman started slapping at her shoulder. "You might want to get up and get those gloves on."

 

"What-?" the intern began, swiveling in her chair to see what she was talking about when her eyes landed on two very familiar faces. "Barry? Len?"

 

"So this is where you work now Iris?" the younger man asked, looking around the news building. "It's really nice."

 

"You two-" again, that was as far as she got, because she just didn't have words.

 

"You know," Len chose to interject then, "We were planning to talk to you the next day about something. But guess what happened when we showed up?"

 

She stayed silent, but Barry piped up then to say, "You quit and you didn't even tell anyone you'd be gone." The _tell us_ went unsaid.

 

"At least, anyone besides Kendra, who at least was nice enough to point us in your direction." He inclined his head and arched his eyebrow in such a way that it had both a chill rolling down her spine and warmth curling in her gut. "So now Barry has an important question to ask you for both of us."

 

"Barry?" she prompted, looking to the other man a bit helplessly.

 

The other man now had a bouquet made up of what she recognized as her namesake flower held out to her.

 

"Would you like to go on a date with us Iris?"

 

.

 

Only Linda's choking noises in the background was what had gotten her to snap out of the shock that question had put her in. She was quick to grab both Barry and Len and drag them outside of CCPN with her and over to the benches. The intern was also careful to keep an eye out for her friend and coworker. It wouldn't be too much to assume that the other woman might want to eavesdrop. They were both reporters at heart, and nosiness was like second nature to them when they scented a juicy story.

 

"You want to go out on a date with me? Both of you?"

 

"Yes," Len answered for them.

 

"We have since the beginning." Barry's smile was timid with the admittance. "It just seemed like you weren't interested at all."

 

There was the guilt again, for making him feel insecure, like he wasn't worthy of her time. For being so convincing at indifference for both of them.

 

"But then we figured out what you were doing, trying to set us up." For the first time, Len finally smiled, even if there was a wry twist to it. "I told you not to get caught, didn't I?"

 

Her face was burning and her stomach was swooping, realizing that they'd been on to her for who knew how long.

 

"I'm sorry," she apologized in a rush, "For all of it."

 

"I'm not," the younger man told her, "I don't think I ever would have started talking to Len if not for what you did. And I don't know if I ever could have worked up the nerve to ask you out without him."

 

She looked to Len then, biting her lip.

 

"I'm not exactly thrilled at getting played," he drawled, "But I can appreciate a good con when I see one. And I've gotta say, this has to be one of the nicest ones ever pulled on me yet."

 

"So what do you say Iris?" They were both a lot closer to her than she thought they had been. "Do you want to date us?"

 

They both seemed hopeful. She could admit that she'd been miserable; regretting losing the chance at even half of what she was being offered now. But the same worries and doubts that had her pushing them away in the first place were still there. Even more, because if she thought one boyfriend in her life would be complicated and time consuming, what would two be like?

 

However, when all was said and done, what this really all boiled down to was: what did she want?

 

"I do," she finally said, "I do want to date both of you."

 

.

 

"So polyamory is a thing, huh?"

 

"Linda."

 

"C'mon, tell me everything."

 

"Linda, no."

 

"Linda, _yes_."

 

.

 

Polyamory was a thing, and a thing for her, surprisingly.

 

For all her worries about things being even more complicated and difficult to manage, it really wasn't. All three of them still very much had their own lives outside of each other. Her with her grad work and internship. Barry with his own grad work in two different disciplines. And Len, whose work was as frustratingly mysterious as always, but never ending. Still, they found time to coordinate being together, all three of them at once or in different paired sets. Someone would grab food or coffee and join the others at home, work, or school when they got a moment.

 

It was great that she now had an apartment for them to stop by anytime they wanted, too. She couldn't imagine having to explain all three of them to her father just yet. Her dad loved her, but that love had always turned into an irrational hate of her boyfriends. Having two would at best result in the silent treatment for a period of time, and at worst end in her dad having two targets for shooting practice. Definitely better to keep giving themselves time to find their rhythm as a couple so they can go into that confrontation with a united front.

 

Things were really good. And with luck, they'd get even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hell if I actually know how a real cafe/coffee shop works. I don't even drink coffee. I am highly unqualified to be writing this fic.


End file.
